A Happy Ending (version 5)
Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Olivia was watching Norman, who was still knocked out from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Norman again. Bernard and Iago were watching her as she watched him. Bernard gave out a sigh before talking with Iago. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Iago?" asked Bernard. Iago nodded in agreement. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty." he said, looking at Bernard, who looked back at him with a look, "Children got to be free to lead their own lives." "You always say that?" Bernard asked. Iago nervously shrugged off the comment as he looked at his boss. But Bernard didn’t get furious and instead sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." he said, glancing at the parrot. "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Iago asked, looking up. "How much I'm going to miss her." replied Bernard. Iago looked at Bernard with confusion, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the King's hands as he gently set it down into ocean, sending rose gold ripples throughout the ocean as they sparkled and began to go towards the rock Olivia was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Olivia noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. Soothing tinkling in her scales as they gently melted to fur, her tail again changing into a pair of normal mouse legs and a tail. And what's more, she was now turning into a young woman mouse! She looked towards King Bernard and Iago, who are smiling at her before she started moving towards the beach. As Norman started to wake up and shake his head, he opened his eyes and saw that he was now a young man mouse. He then saw Olivia starting to come out of the water once again a normal mouse, and an adult one at that! Wearing a light yellow glittering tank dress and a matching hair-bow that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Olivia walked, that's right, walked, to Norman. With true happiness in his heart, An ecstatic smile formed on Norman's face. Upon seeing his true love, Norman ran to Olivia, lifted her off the ground while twirling her a bit, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the two adult mice hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Norman and Olivia looked at each other with love in their eyes, and they finally shared their first kiss. A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Norman’s kingdom, to the mer-animals from the oceans, this was a big party. Norman was now wearing his royal dark red red ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, a brown Sam Browne belt, navy blue pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, and a golden crown with rubies and sapphires on his head, and Olivia was now wearing a long, flowing, white wedding dress with short, puffy sleeves, a gray neckline, and transparent white ruffles on her dress and at the sleeves (similar to Snow White's dress), matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a red bow on the chest, white stockings, a spiky gold tiara, and white ballet slippers, along with a transparent white wedding veil. Toby came in between Olivia and Norman and licked the two on each cheek. They turned and, the crowd applauded with joy, happy that Olivia and Norman became husband and wife. Mrs. Judson, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into Basil’s tie. In the ocean, several mer-animals, including Bernard and his other daughters watched and smiled. Some of Olivia's sisters waved as the animals on the ship greeted the mermice. Bill lifted Mickey and Donald so Olivia could kiss her dearest friends on the nose and beak respectively, and she ruffled Bill's head. After Olivia did so, Mickey said, "Goodbye, Olivia. Are Donald and I still your best friends?" Olivia chuckled. "Always, Mickey." Bill lowered Mickey and Donald as they waved goodbye to her. Bill winked at her with a smile as he flew towards the ocean. "Thanks, Bill!" called Donald. "You're welcome, pals." said Bill. On the wedding cake, Iago hugged the two figurines of Norman and Olivia and was about to cry tears of joy and sniffled, but his happiness turned into fear as he noticed Drake nearby, ready to strike with his cleaver. Iago screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. Drake lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half, Drake chased after Iago, throwing the knife at him. Iago ran, trying to get away from the insane chef. Drake tried striking the parrot, but missed. Iago came to a rope and saw that it connected to a suspended beam, and he got an idea. Just as Drake came running towards him yelling, Iago smiled as he cut the rope with his beak, getting the beam to smash Drake in the face, leaving only a few of his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground. Iago laughed and dove into the water, doing a victory dance and meeting up with Bill, Mickey, and Donald. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you." At that moment, Olivia came up to the ship's side railing. Bernard then came up to the side of the ship, and he made a column of water rise up to Olivia's level to them. Then he hugged Olivia happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing. "I love you, Daddy." said the adult female mouse. Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Bernard smiled at his daughter before turning to Norman. He smiled and bowed before the king, bidding him a farewell. Bernard nodded back to him, accepting Norman as a son-in-law. He turned back to Olivia and bid her goodbye as his wave lowered him back to the ocean. Olivia blew her father a kiss. Norman walked up to Olivia as they both waved to the citizens of Atlantica. Chorus: Just you and me And I can be Part of your world King Bernard swung his trident across the sky, and what followed was a rainbow with lots of glitter as the ship sailed off. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mermice dove back into the water. Norman then took Olivia's hand, and they looked at each other one more time. Norman and Olivia kissed once again. The End A 761954 Films Production Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Songs